Riki Lindhome
| birth_place = Coudersport, Pennsylvania, U.S. | nationality = | other_names = | alma_mater = Syracuse University | occupation = Actress, musician, comedian | years_active = 2001–present | known_for = | notable_works = }} Erika Lindhome (born March 5, 1979) is an American actress, comedian, and musician. She is best known for roles in television shows including Garfunkel and Oates, Gilmore Girls, House, The Big Bang Theory, and United States of Tara, and for the comedy music duo Garfunkel and Oates, which she formed with Kate Micucci. She also hosts the Nerdist podcast Making It. She starred alongside Natasha Leggero in the Comedy Central series Another Period. Early life Lindhome was born on March 5, 1979, in Coudersport, Pennsylvania, and grew up in Portville, New York. She is primarily of Swedish ancestry. In 1997, Riki Lindhome won first prize in the JFK Profiles in Courage essay contest awarded by the John F. Kennedy Library in Boston. Lindhome's winning subject was about the courage and resilience of US representative Carolyn McCarthy, whose outrage at the murder of her husband and five others by a gunman on a Long Island train compelled her to challenge and win the seat held by her congressman, who had voted to repeal the Federal Assault Weapons Ban. Lindhome studied at Syracuse University and was part of the sketch comedy group known as Syracuse Live. After graduating in 2000, she embarked on an acting career. Career with Kate Micucci in 2009]] After graduating from university, despite not having an agent, Lindhome was able to land a small role on the sitcom Titus and a minor role in the season seven episode "Him" of the popular television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In 2003, Lindhome got her first big break, earning a spot in Tim Robbins' Actor's Gang theater group and appearing in the play Embedded. She was one of four actors from the play to then be cast in the Academy Award-winning film Million Dollar Baby, where she played Mardell Fitzgerald, the sister of the main character. In 2005, Lindhome had a recurring role on Gilmore Girls as Juliet, a friend and classmate of Logan Huntzberger and then Rory. In 2006, she wrote, produced, and co-directed the award-winning short film Life is Short, starring herself, Alexis Bledel, Samm Levine, and Seth MacFarlane. She also appeared in the 2006 film Pulse and in 2007 was one of many public figures to appear in the music video for Nickelback's "Rockstar". In 2008, Lindhome had a minor role in the film Changeling, playing an examination nurse. She continued to guest star on several popular television series including The Big Bang Theory, Criminal Minds, and Pushing Daisies. In 2009, she starred in the feature film remake of the Wes Craven classic The Last House on the Left.[http://www.thelasthouseontheleft.com/ The Last House on the Left official site]; accessed April 25, 2018. During the 2007 writer's strike, Lindhome pursued more writing and directing opportunities.Conversations with Ross: Featuring Riki Lindhome Rosscarey.com She performs as "Garfunkel" in the comedy-folk duo Garfunkel and Oates, with her friend and fellow songwriter Kate Micucci. In 2011, she co-wrote a video with ''Glee'' cast member Heather Morris for Funny or Die called Nuthin' But a Glee Thang, a parody of the Dr. Dre song "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang". She also hosts a Nerdist Industries podcast called "Making It". In 2012, Lindhome turned her hand to Shakespeare, appearing as a villain in Joss Whedon's adaptation of Much Ado About Nothing. In 2015, Lindhome and Natasha Leggero created the Comedy Central series Another Period, which they also starred in together. She also played the girlfriend of Fozzie Bear on the series The Muppets. In 2017, Lindhome had a supporting role in The Lego Batman Movie, voicing supervillain Poison Ivy and The Wicked Witch of the West, though she did not receive billing for the latter role. Filmography Film Television Web Discography *''Yell At Me From Your Car EP'' (2011) References External links *Official website * Channel on YouTube for Garfunkel and Oates * * Category:1979 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York (state) Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American podcasters Category:American television actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York (state) Category:Musicians from Pennsylvania Category:People from Cattaraugus County, New York Category:People from Potter County, Pennsylvania Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Women podcasters